Olá, Amor
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Aquilo era a mágica do ponche, das luzes, do brilho de suas cores expressionistas. DG. UA. Projeto Across the Universe. ANOS 70.


**Olá, amor**

Nunca fora exatamente inocente, mas não esperava que o ponche estivesse _batizado_ pelo pessoal de Psicologia. Na verdade, era elitista demais para dar qualquer atenção àquela gente que fazia Psicologia – ao invés de algum emprego de Homem. Um bando de hippies, seu pai dizia, e ele concordava.

Direito, Medicina, Engenharia: eram as únicas carreiras que interessavam a um homem. Todo o resto era feito para aqueles que não _conseguiam_ chegar lá. Mas, aparentemente, o pessoal da Psicologia tinha ganhado popularidade como animadores de festa.

Eles faziam o mundo inteiro _colorido_.

Draco nunca pensara nisso, porque nunca fora lá muito bom em prestar atenção nas tendências fora de seu muitíssimo seleto círculo. E, meia dúzia de ponches depois, deixou de reclamar de como Zabini tinha completamente perdido o senso ao convidar toda aquela gente para o aniversário.

Parou de pensar em toda aquela gente.

O mundo era feito de detalhes. Balões azuis e brancos, tão intensos que pareciam saídos de um quadro de Van Gogh, destacando no meio de todas aquelas paredes brancas, flutuando junto ao teto como pequenas bolas de energia.

Draco queria brincar com eles, sentir a forma como brincariam em suas mãos, mas algo o faz esquecer completamente disso: uma garota, quase comum, mas as veias saltavam de sua pele pálida, como se pudesse ver o sangue circulando: a boa energia verde e brilhante, a ruim roxa e lenta.

Ela vestia branco, e a luz alaranjada atrás dela a fazia parecer quase nua enquanto dançava em abandono em cima da mesa. Seus cabelos soltos eram como chamas lambendo tudo em volta, até que mais nada existia.

Andou até ela, e ela segurou sua mão, sentido-o ao mesmo tempo que ele a sentia. Intensa e forte, cheia de vida, e não saberia dizer como chegaram aquele quarto. Draco beijou seu pulso, como se pudesse sugar para si aquelas linhas intensas, e ela gemeu levemente, trêmula.

Os beijos pareciam ter uma força própria, suas mãos correndo e abrindo o vestido leve de organza, botão por botão, pois cada um deles se abria em explosões de dourado que quase o cegavam e o encantavam completamente. Ela puxava-o para perto, as unhas em suas costas. Lábios em seu pescoço, e Draco soube que ela também queria sentir sua energia e deu-se, completamente.

Podia jurar que falavam, e que se abraçavam, e observavam o sol nascer pela janela. Mas estavam mesmo abraçados, e sobre a cama, e havia beijos e a pele branca parecia quase brilhar conforme o sol a beijava, conforme ela abria os lábios rosados para oferecer-lhe toda aquela vida.

Olhava-a, deitada, quieta e sozinha. Fitando-a, via cada fio como uma corrente elétrica, e queria-a mais uma vez, e buscava-a, porque tudo aquilo não poderia jamais acabar.

Aquilo não poderia ser real.

Aquilo era a mágica do ponche, das luzes, do brilho de suas cores expressionistas.

Então, acordar sozinho em uma das diversas camas da casa de Blaise não foi surpreendente. Perceber com uma ressaca violenta que devia ter tomado algo misturado ao ponche foi ao mesmo tempo um alívio e uma decepção.

Ele lembrava tão perfeitamente bem, mas todos disseram que ele ficara a noite inteira sozinho e ninguém era capaz de lembrar de nenhuma garota com cabelos quase dourados, quase ruivos, dançando sobre a mesa.

Era bom, por um lado, pois se ela fosse real, jamais pararia de desejá-la.

Era ruim porque quase sentia falta de algo que não fora, jamais, real.

Meses se passaram, e volta e meia sonhava novamente com aquilo. Com a dança, e os olhos castanhos, e os cabelos e pele que pareciam feitos de energia pura, selvagem e única.

Tentava sempre deixá-los bem enterrados, no fundo de sua mente, como uma bobagem qualquer.

E quando quase conseguira esquecer, quando tudo já parecia ser a tanto tempo atrás que já quase não sentia a falta aguda que sentia dela, aconteceu.

Pareceu que toda a rua desaparecia, todas aquelas pessoas ocupadas. Era só ela, andando em sua direção, os cabelos ruivos e brilhantes, a pele pálida e marcada pelos vasos sangüíneos, os olhos castanhos. Usava um vestido azul com círculos amarelos meio disformes, a parecia saída de _starry night_.

"Vamos logo, Ginevra", chamou uma garota de cabelos cheios, entrando em uma das lojas. A ruiva a acompanhou, e ele sentiu seu coração disparar.

Era tudo que ele jamais procurara, tudo que jamais poderia deixar para trás.

E, um momento depois, a seguiu para dentro da loja.


End file.
